


Our Hands Only Touched

by IWSTW



Category: Synthesizer V, Vocaloid
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, two other characters appear but they're not as prominent so I'm not tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWSTW/pseuds/IWSTW
Summary: It's the first year of Genbu's debut, and now he's going to attend his first meetup for Vocaloids, UTAUs, and everyone alike. He knows no one that's attending other than his friend Renri, and soon ends up on his own in the middle of the gathering...But by chance, he ends up meeting someone new, if only because their hands touched.
Relationships: Kamui Gakupo/Genbu (Synthesizer V)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Our Hands Only Touched

**Author's Note:**

> stan gakugen <3
> 
> heres art ive drawn of them, completely unrelated to this fic (: http://fav.me/ddksay2

Trailing his finger down the page, Genbu slowly examined the list of names again and again. “Yeah, I...don’t know any of these people.”

“Relax, won’t you?” His friend, Renri, placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s your first time at this meetup, of course you’re not going to know anyone!” She took the guest list out of his hands. “Don’t worry too much about it, alright? I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“I-I’m not worried! Why would I be?” He turned away from her.

She let out a sigh, then patted his back. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” She gave him a soft smile. “But we need to leave _now,_ or we’ll be late.”

The worry he was in denial of spread across his face. “N-now?”

It was far from fine, at least to him. Once he arrived with Renri, she was greeted by friends of hers, and was whisked away to catch up with them. He was now alone, watching as groups mingled together at this gathering for Vocaloids, UTAUs, and everyone alike. As it was his first year attending, the first year of his debut as well, he was simply lost on who to approach for a potential friendship.

So he didn’t approach anyone! He “stealthily” made his way over to the snack bar, quickly giving a “sorry” to everyone he bumped into on the way. There were plenty of snacks both savory and sweet covering the long table, as well as some soda cans and water. Genbu snatched a water bottle and chugged it, giving a hefty sigh once he finished.

 _This isn’t helping…_ He glanced down the table, spotting a container of ice cream. _Maybe that could—_

“Huh?” Genbu couldn’t help but say aloud.

A man with blue hair and a scarf approached the container, and rather than grab a bowl, he lifted the entire thing. Just as he was about to make his escape, his eyes met Genbu’s.

There was a tense silence as they stared at each other, no one else in the vicinity noticing their presences at the moment.

“Aha, um, excuse me…” The man fled the scene, soon disappearing out of Genbu’s sight.

Genbu stared at the empty space for another moment. _Maybe I shouldn’t eat anything so everyone else can have some…_ Even with such a large arrangement, he didn’t want to do anything _drastic_ like that man.

His stomach growled, serving as a reminder he skipped breakfast, as he was too _nervous_ to eat. _I need to eat right now._

Before he got the chance to even begin considering his options, he felt a slight tug calling for his attention.

“Excuse me, mister?” It was a child with pigtails.

“Um, yeah?” He gave an awkward smile, his best attempt at appearing friendly to her.

She didn’t seem bothered by his forced expression. “Get me the strawberry daifuku, please?” She held up her empty plate.

“Huh?” He glanced at the table and saw the daifuku was nearby in the center, too far back for her to properly reach. “Oh, right!”

He placed one of them onto her plate, leaving only one left for the taking.

“Thank you, mister!” She beamed a smile.

“Uh, no problem, and it’s—” Before he could finish, she was hurrying away. “...It’s ‘Genbu.’”

He watched her run back over to a man with glasses, who seemed to be watching over all the children present.

Genbu sighed, then thought to himself. _Strawberry daifuku doesn’t sound so bad right now… I should get the last one before it’s gone!_ Suddenly he wasn’t concerned with what everyone else may favor from the array of snacks, as long as no one knew he was the one who took the last daifuku.

He turned slightly, not entirely facing the snack-filled table. He tried to be as casual as he could as he reached for the last daifuku, hoping no one would notice him.

He wasn’t _noticed_ exactly, rather his hand brushed against someone else’s.

Genbu retracted his hand and turned to see who it was, finding a tall man on the other side of the table. He couldn’t help but stare at his hair in particular, which was incredibly long, and a pleasant shade of purple.

Wait, he was _staring_.

“S-sorry!” Genbu felt his face heat up. “You can have the last one! I’m, uh, not hungry at all!”

The man before him offered a smile. “Genbu, right?”

“Huh? Why do you know my name?” Blunt as ever.

The man chuckled. “For one thing, your name is on the guest list.”

_Shit, he’s right._

“For another, people were comparing us, saying our clothes are similar.”

“People are _talking_ about me?!”

“Nothing bad, I can assure you.” He chuckled again. “Name’s Gakupo, by the way.”

“Oh, uh, I’m Genbu.” He paused. “Wait, you already…!” He internally scolded himself.

“Right, Genbu,” Gakupo repeated to him. “You can have that one, I’ll get some of these.” He gestured towards a tray of chocolate-covered marshmallows, most of them still there.

“What?” Genbu’s eyes met Gakupo’s for a moment before he averted his gaze to the daifuku. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Gakupo was already fetching a couple of the marshmallows.

Genbu felt a tinge of guilt, but brushed it aside, feeling embarrassed at the thought of declining further. He hesitated for just a moment longer before taking the strawberry daifuku onto his own plate.

“Um, thanks.” Genbu’s tone came out a bit rough by accident.

Gakupo paid it no mind. “Of course.”

Silence fell momentarily as Genbu racked his brain for something, anything to say.

However, Gakupo was the first to speak again. “So, how’s your first year been?”

“Huh?” The question caught Genbu by surprise, or rather his interest in having a conversation. “I mean, it’s been fine, I think? I’m not popular or anything, but… I guess that’s normal the first year?”

“Popularity isn’t everything,” Gakupo said. “What matters is being passionate about singing, and enjoying it.”

“Oh, right.” _Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned that…?_

“But,” Gakupo began. “You won’t rise to fame overnight. I’m sure you’ll get up there with the Crypton Vocaloids someday.”

Genbu raised an eyebrow. “Thanks, but, uh, what’s a ‘Crypton Vocaloid?’”

“Oh, like Miku, Kaito, Rin, and the others!”

“Who?”

An awkward silence passed, Gakupo looking quite surprised at Genbu’s genuine confusion.

Genbu hesitated to speak, all he mustered out was, “Uh, Gaku—?”

Gakupo gave a bit of a hearty laugh. If not for the sweet smile on his face, Genbu would have thought he was being mocked. Rather than such a negative feeling, he felt something else, something _positive_ he could only describe as “warm.” Genbu found himself feeling surprisingly comfortable around his new acquaintance, for now assuming his quickened heartbeat was merely his nerves from before still lingering.

Perhaps he _could_ make friends.

Gakupo began to calm down from his laugh, then said, “I like you, Genbu!”

Genbu’s face immediately began to flush, but before he could question what he meant or even _think_ about it, a voice called out.

“Gakupo, c’mon!”

“Be right there, Gumi!” Gakupo replied. He flashed an apologetic smile towards Genbu. “Well, it’s been nice finally getting to meet you, Genbu, but let’s talk again later, okay?”

“R-right, later!” Genbu quickly nodded, his face still noticeably red. “Uh, see you soon, Gakupo!”

Then he was off to rejoin his friends, leaving Genbu alone at the snack bar. He internally scolded himself at his choice of parting words, feeling he could have chosen something better, something _cooler_ to say. Or at the very least, something that didn’t sound so weird.

“So Genbu, you made a friend?”

“Ah!” Genbu nearly shouted before turning around to see none other than Renri. “Don’t sneak up behind me like that!”

“I wasn’t sneaking, you’ve just got your head in the clouds,” she said with a giggle.

“What are you talking about? I’m, uh… Whatever, Renri!” He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

Renri rolled her eyes with a soft smile.

Once Genbu was back home in the safety of his own room, he collapsed in his bed. He let out a hefty sigh as he was finally able to relax after the meeting.

_Now I can get some sleep…_

However, he was unable to rest at all, as there was one thing on his mind, one single person.

_Gakupo._

Once more, his face flushed. He was trying his best to not think about the meeting, he just wanted to sleep, but to no avail. Whether it was from embarrassment of how he acted or something _more,_ Genbu couldn’t help but think about his new friend.

He pulled a pillow over his face and groaned.

Although he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself this soon, he was interested in talking to him more, desiring friendship at the bare minimum.

As he finally began to drift off to sleep, he wondered what Gakupo’s words had meant.

Meanwhile, Gakupo was also in his own bed, and wondered aloud, “I hope I _do_ see him soon…”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! lmk what u think if ud like! (:
> 
> if anyone ever draws or writes gakugen, please show me, id love to see!!


End file.
